Michael Yang
Yang Michael Michael Yang is the boyfriend of Reina Chang. He attends HYPSM University and works at a medical clinic as a student intern. Most of the characters in the story refer him by his nickname Mike. Appearance Michael has black hair, thick eye brows and red eyes. His hair is a undercut parted to the left side. He is tall and is shown to be athletically built with good muscle definition. He has dimples that show when he smiles or smirks. He also wears glasses on occasions but usually wears contacts. One of his standout characteristics is his tattoo which is a sleeve containing roses, thorns and a dragon. His tattoos is meant to cover up his scars from self injury. Personality At first glance, Mike looks the the "bad boy"/player type due to his appearance. Since is he is well off and part of a an elite social class, he is assumed to be a jerk but he is the complete opposite of that. He has shown to be a very kind and overly thoughtful guy who wants to help people the best way he can While he garners a decent amount of female attention, he remains loyal to his girlfriend and is open about his relationship status. He is shown to be very understanding and empathizing with especially with his girlfriend Reina on her difficulties with mental illness. He is a bit confrontational and can come off as aggressive and pushy but that only seems to happen when someone is lying or being dodgy about an important subject. Otherwise, he doesn't pressure someone to do something they don't want to do. While he is shown to be fairly confident within himself, it is shown that he has some insecurities with himself in relation to his self worth, acceptance and appearance. He can also be rather crass when being pestered by others on something he doesn't want to talk about. Background His past shows that he looked different compared to what he looks currently. He used to be shorter, heavier and was made fun of his looks by his classmates. It's also shown that he was rudely rejected by his crush before making him self-conscious and wary of confessing his feelings to someone. It's also indicated that he went on medical leave from university for a period of time due to mental health reasons. Relationships Reina Chang Reina is Michael's girlfriend. He met her through class and were initially friends. Michael values her greatly and cares about her a great deal. He is shown to be comfortable being emotionally open with her, letting her know of his insecurities and feelings. He tries to get his girlfriend to be more open with him as he wants to support her. Hiro Yang Hiro is Michael's older cousin. There seems to be a rivalry between the two. While they seem to be close and know about each other's personal lives, they are very competitive. Mike shows some feelings of contempt towards him though he still tries to remain respectful and on his good side.